


Communicate

by Adolpha



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, M/M, Porn With Plot, Requested, Smut, its kaneki no sasaki here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:58:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adolpha/pseuds/Adolpha
Summary: Hideyoshi came to talk, only to find Kaneki wasn't ready to tell him what he wanted to hear.





	Communicate

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, my first contribution to the Toyko Ghoul fandom and it's porn. Thanks to my pal who requested this when I needed something concrete to focus on (instead of my many WIPs).

It had been about a month and a half since Ken Kaneki was discharged from the hospital and three weeks since he had taken the job at Anteiku. He was still learning from Yoshimura the proper way to brew the coffee and while he had made some progress, it wasn’t to the point he wanted it to be. He sighed as he walked through the front door of his little apartment. He fed earlier in the week and just wanted to go to sleep. After showering, he made his way to his futon and was shocked to see someone sitting on the edge of it.

“Hide, I hope that’s you.” Kaneki said anxiously.

“Oh, hey Kaneki. I wanted to stop by and talk, but then you didn’t answer the door so I just came in.” Hide replied.

“Oh, uh, let me get dressed first.” Kaneki said.

“We can start talking while you get dressed.” Hide said. “Mostly I just wanted to know why you haven’t been talking to me. Ignoring my calls and not answering my texts.”

“I’ve been busy with this new job and getting back to school from the accident.” Kaneki replied starting to grow concerned. He pulled on a long sleeved shirt over his head.

“No, the accident was almost two months ago and this new job is just brewing coffee. What’s up with you man?” Hide asked. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to drop me.”

“That’s not it and you know it.” Kaneki muttered as he looked for underwear.

“Then what is it, Kaneki? I’m your best friend, right? Why can’t you just talk to me?” Hide borderline pleaded.

“I can’t explain it and I can’t tell you why either.” Kaneki snapped, turning to look Hide in the eyes.

“No, you just don’t want to.” Hide spat.

“I do! I really do, but I can’t.” Kaneki said. It was true, he really wanted to tell his best friend that he was turned into a half ghoul and he now has to hide from the doves. He wants to explain that the only way he survived the accident was the fact the doctor implanted Rize’s organs into him. He wants to tell Hide that Rize was a ghoul and he made a colossal mistake in asking her out. But how could he without risking the loss of his best friend and maybe his life?

“Fine. I thought that if maybe I came over and showed a true effort, you could give me something to work with. See you around.” Hide said starting to leave.

“No, wait. Please, I don’t want to lose this.” Kaneki whispered.

“Lose what? The only friendship you’ve had since you were a kid? It’s gonna take a lot for this to be fixed.” Hide yelled. He stood up at this point and closed the gap between the two. Hide’s eyes held a myriad of emotions that Kaneki couldn’t attempt to unpack at the moment. 

“Hide…” Kaneki began.

“Shut up.” Hide said leaning in closer. “You have no idea how much I care for you, do you?”

Kaneki’s eyes widened as Hide pressed his lips to his own. Shocked at the open display, he parted his lips in a gasp. They haven’t done this in a while.

“Hide..” Kaneki tried.

“Shut up.” Hide mumbled into Kaneki’s mouth. Hide made it clear that he had control of the situation and had no intention of letting it stop. With no further protest from Kaneki, Hide turned Kaneki around and walked him backwards to the futon without letting their kiss break. Kaneki let his knees buckle when his legs hit the cushion. As he fell back onto it, Hide pulled the towel that was still wrapped around his waist off and dumped it on the floor. He began stripping his own pants and climbed to sit on Kaneki’s hips leaning down to reconnect their lips. When Kaneki made no move to further anything, Hide sat up.

“I guess we shouldn’t be doing this angry, huh? I should go.” He muttered beginning to slide off of Kaneki.

“Wait, that’s not what I want. I just-I didn’t know if you wanted to call the shots or not.” Kaneki said grabbing Hide’s wrist. The blond looked into the other’s eyes as if he was trying to figure out the universe. With a sense of renewed purpose, Hide leaned back down but instead of connecting their lips, he nipped at Kaneki’s lower one. As the raven haired man gasped, Hide began exploring the inside of the other’s mouth. With Kaneki gasping at every swipe of Hide’s tongue, it didn’t take long to start building up a sense of pleasure in the blond’s stomach. And from what the blond felt, Kaneki was growing hard under him as well. Growing impatient, Hide began to grind against Kaneki causing the other to groan.

“Hide…” Kaneki muttered. Hide missed nights like this when it was just the two of them losing themselves and discovering each other.

“I wanna ride you, that okay?” Hide murmured in Kaneki’s ear.

“Yes, god, please, anything at this point.” Kaneki said becoming a broken shell of the usually reserved young man he was. Hide smiled softly at Kaneki’s blushing face. He got up to check drawers for lube and a condom. Coming back empty handed, he was surprised to see Kaneki had already put one on and lubed up while the other searched.

“You made me get up and look when you had one close by? Asshole.” Hide muttered. Kaneki smiled and handed the bottle of lube to the blond.

“Prep yours.” Was all the other said. He leaned back on his elbows to watch Hide slide a slick finger into himself. He was entranced at the sight of the blond pumping in and out. After a moment, he added a second one and began scissoring to make sure he was ready for what came next. Deciding he was fine, he wrapped a hand around Kaneki and gave a couple tugs before positioning himself over the other. He put a hand on Kaneki’s shoulder to help steady himself and lined up Kaneki’s dick with his hole and slowly sunk down. Hissing, Kaneki waited until Hide was fully seated and moved before bringing his hands to the other’s hips. Hide grabbed both of Kaneki’s shoulders and rocked forward. Hide ground down as Kaneki thrust up and the two of them found a steady pattern. The sound of skin meeting skin and small pants filled the room. Hide found Kaneki’s, neck kissing down the skin while stopping here and there to suck bruises into it. Kaneki repositioned his legs and jostled Hide a little bit before picking back up the pace they set. With Hide in a new angle, it was easier for Kaneki to brush past the other’s sweet spot causing him to cry out with each thrust. Having known Hide for long, it was easy to see when the other was reaching his peak. Kaneki brought a hand from Hide’s hip to wrap around his dick and began pumping.

“Ha, Ken, ah, please.” Hide choked out.

“It’s okay, ah, I got you.” Kaneki murmured. Hide rocked a couple more times before spilling over Kaneki’s hand and crying out. As he came, he tightened around Kaneki causing the other to hiss at the overwhelming sensation. Kaneki let the other boy come down from his high.

“May I?” Kaneki asked. Hide looked very blissed out but nodded anyways. Kaneki flipped them so he could thrust into the blond. It didn’t take long for Kaneki to finish as Hide whimpered from overstimulation. Shaking, Kaneki pulled out from the other boy and disposed of the condom.

“Hide, I-” Kaneki began.

“No. I don’t know what’s going on in that head of yours, but if you can’t tell me then I think it’s really important. I don’t get any of it but I’ll wait until you can tell me.” Hide said. Kaneki almost cried when he heard that.

“Now come here. I want aftercare.” Hide said. Kaneki followed orders and curled up behind the blond. How could Kaneki have ever thought their relationship would end over something like this?


End file.
